Latina Payasas and Canadian Psychos
by ChicagoChaingang
Summary: Izzy Riales has been rescued from an abusive relationship by her best friend Tristen. When the Straightedge female takes her to WWE, she falls in love with Edge. Can they withstand Izzy's abusive exboyfriend who will do anything to get her back? *part one of the Chicago ChainGang series*
1. Chapter 1

Izzy Riales put the cigarette to her lips, waiting for her boyfriend to come home. He was probably drinking again. A pounding on the door made her jump in fear and she couldn't help the whimper that escaped.

"Just a minute!"

She walked to the door, warily opening it a crack.

"Quien es?"

Her best friend's brown eyes looked back at her.

"Payasa?"

"Straightedge?"

Izzy opened the door fully, allowing Tristen to come inside and hug her best friend.

"Ro and Jay called me, babe. What's been going on?"

The red headed Latina smiled falsely.

"Nothing! I'm fine!"

"Izzy..."

"I'm fine, Tristen. Really."

"Then explain why you ended up in the hospital last month? The boys have told me everything. Get your stuff."

"Why?"

"You're coming with us."

"Us?"

Tristen smiled.

"My husband and I."

A commotion outside made them turn and look. Glenn had someone pinned against the hood of the car.

"Glenn?"

He turned his head to look at the girls, his eyes hard.

"I caught him trying to sneak in the back."

Tristen's eyes narrowed as she recognized exactly who he was.

"River Estrada. You're the prick who's been beating my girl Izzy."

"Perra deserved it!", River spat.

Tristen ran to the car, launching a kick to River's nuts.

"You dirty fucker! You're just pissed because I put your rapist ass in prison!"

River tried to punch her in the face, but was thrown against the house by Glenn, who was livid.

"You don't touch my girl, you sack of shit."

Tristen walked back up to Izzy, who was pale.

"Izzy?"

"That's your husband?"

"He's harmless, Payasa. I promise. Get in the car, alright?"

"Alright."

Glenn and Tristen walked over to where River was laying, groaning from the pain in his broken ribs. Tristen crouched and grabbed him by his shirt.

"She belongs to us now, comprende? You come near her, me, Big Man, or the guys, and we'll fuck you up."

"Puta."

Tristen tilted her head and wrapped her hand around his throat, squeezing.

"Puta I may be, but I love Izzy Riales. You touch her, the Chicago Chaingang will rain Hell on you. Stay away from her."

The pair walked to the car, pausing to share a kiss before climbing in and speeding into the night.

Roman Carrera picked up his phone, groaning.

"Jay, I swear to god if this is you-"

"Roman?"

He sat up quickly.

"Izzy? What's wrong, babe? Is it River again?"

"No, no. I'm fine. Straightedge and her boy came to get me."

"Straightedge is there?"

"Yeah."

"Lemme holler at her."

Tristen took the phone and grinned.

"Booster! Que pasa, hombre?"

"Nada. Como estas?"

"Bien. How's Rocky?"

"Bien. What happened with Izzy, T?"

"After you called, me and Glenn went to her place. Then River showed up."

"Are you alright? He didn't-"

"No, Ro. Glenn was standing there. He threw River against the house after the fucker tried to hit me."

"Damn. He must be real big, huh?"

"He's a wrestler, Ro."

"He is?"

"You remember Kane?"

Roman choked on the water he'd been drinking.

"You married Kane?"

"Damn straight. I'll get you and Jay tickets and passes, aight? We got a show tonight."

"Aight. Tell Iz we'll be there tonight. CCG life.

"CCG life."


	2. Chapter 2

Tristen walked through the hallway of the arena, occasionally looking behind her to see if Izzy was keeping up.  
"Stop going so fast!"  
"Keep up," the younger woman giggled.  
"Dios mio, Straightedge."  
"What? Ain't my fault you're slow, Izzy."  
"You're lucky I love you," Izzy grumbled playfully.  
Finally, they made it to the locker room and Tristen threw the door open, laughing as her children jumped on her.  
"Mama!"  
Izzy watched with a smile.  
"So these are the mini Chaingangers, huh Tristen?"  
"Yep. Ember, Ash, and Mina."  
Trish stepped out of the bathroom and hugged her wife.  
"You made it!"  
Tristen hugged her back, kissing her forehead.  
"Course I made it. Did you really think I wasn't coming? Glenn and I wouldn't miss your return for the world, Trish."  
Mina stuck her thumb in her mouth and looked at Izzy.  
"Mama Twisten, who dis?"  
"This is my best friend Izzy. She's gonna come on the road with us, alright Mina Mouse?"  
"Otay," the small blonde said as she hugged Izzy's legs. "I call you Auntie Izzy?"  
"Si, nena."  
Ember joined in the hug.  
"I'm Ember! I'm the oldest. And I got a little brother named Ash."  
Ash wandered over and pushed Ember out of the way, giggling as he also hugged Izzy.  
"Auntie Izzy."  
Izzy chuckled.  
"Cute kids, Straightedge. They look just like ya."  
"I know."

Adam Copeland walked through the arena, holding his son's hand.  
"Daddy, can we go see Unca Jay soon?"  
"Very soon, Andrew. We just have to go to my locker room for a bit."  
"But I wanna go play with Ash and Emmy and Mina."  
Adam chuckled and picked up his baby boy.  
"Ya do, huh? And I suppose you wanna go play with Riley too?"  
"Yeah!", Andrew said excitedly.  
"Well you can in just a little bit. Daddy has to fight in his match first."  
Andrew pouted.  
"No fair, Daddy."  
Adam ruffled the little boy's blonde hair. He was thankful that his son looked nothing like Amy.  
"How about we go get some pizza, huh little man?"  
"Yay!"

Izzy walked into Catering with her best friend's three kids in tow, grabbing plates.  
"Alright, little niblets. Pick out whatever you want."  
They grabbed the food and sat down at a table, Izzy allowing her eyes to wander around the room when she spied a certain blonde Canadian.  
He had a little boy who looked about four with him, and Izzy smiled.  
"Auntie Izzy, why you starin at my Uncle Adam?"  
She blushed and looked down at Ember.  
"I'm guessing you're the inquisitive one, huh?"  
"Mhm. Daddy says I'm curious about everything."  
"Just like your mama."  
The little boy ran up and slid beside Ember.  
"Emmy!"  
"Andy!"  
They hugged before starting to eat, and Izzy blushed when Adam sat beside her.  
"Do you mind?"  
"N-not at all."  
Adam smiled at her.  
"I haven't seen you around. New Diva?"  
"Ha. No, I'm a friend of Tristen's. My name is Izzy."  
"I'm Adam Copeland. I go by Edge."  
"I-I know. I watch wrestling all the time."  
Andrew and Ember looked at each other, identical smirks forming on their faces as the plan formed in their heads.  
They had to get Adam and Izzy together.

Izzy sat ringside while Tristen fought Trish, cheering her best friend on.  
She loved the feeling of adrenaline that came from sitting ringside at a wrestling event. It filled her senses until all she could think about was the feeling.  
The bell rang and the referee raised Trish's arm in victory, as did Tristen. They laughed and kissed each other until Trish climbed out of the ring.  
Izzy caught up with Tristen as she followed, grinning widely.  
"That was amazing!"  
"I know. I'm just really glad Vince allowed her to win. She needed this comeback."  
"It was really good."  
Tristen walked backwards, looking at her friend.  
"You should ask Vince for a contract."  
"Me? Ha, that's funny.  
"I'm serious, IzzaJay. You would be amazing. We could reunite the Chicago Chaingang."  
"With two members?"  
"More like five," came a chorus of three voices behind her. Izzy turned and squealed as Roman, Jaycie, and Adrian hugged her.  
"You guys! You came?"  
"Of course we did! How could we not come visit our little Payasa?", Jaycie said as he hugged his best friend.  
"And we'd never miss an opportunity to see our Straightedge in wrestling action," Roman echoed.  
"Even if she is only a Diva," Adrian quipped.  
Tristen flipped her older brother the bird and he laughed.  
"Love you too, Sis!"


End file.
